Aeroliner 474
The Aeroliner 474 is a commercial passenger plane in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the second largest airplane in the game. The plane slightly resembles Boeing's 737 and Airbus A320 and A321 series, suggesting a possible hybrid of the two. Its name is based on the Boeing 747 and the name Airbus, Aeroliner (Airbus) 474 (747). The plane comes in a variety of colours including red, blue and green. You may see some Panauan letters on the front left side of the plane. If you are able to look in the cockpit while the A.I. soliders are piloting the plane, you can see that those 2 seats are actually unoccupied while the real controls of the plane are actually behind the cockpit. You can even see Rico sitting behind the cockpit, as he enters the plane. The reason for this is unclear. The aircraft has a little front landing gear compared to it`s size, and it reminds the landing gear of the F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter. Performance Due to its size, it's one of the slowest and hardest to land and maneuver. The maximum speed of this aircraft is 233.50 MPH. Click here to see the test. Uses The plane, despite being large and heavy, does have some uses. Flying bomb It is possible to use the Aeroliner as a "flying bomb", crashing it to enemies on the ground. This is especially effective against structures and other stationary targets. If timed just right it could possibly do some heavy damage. This strategy can be especially effective when beginning the sabotage of a large base with a multitude of big targets close together, like Pulau Berapi Port or Pulau Kait Port. Safe travel If at maximum altitude you can fly to your destinations a lot more safely without having to worry about crashing, or being shot at from military bases, or other threats. The only thing to worry about, is the "EMP" weapon at Hantu Island, but that weapon has limited range, including upward range. Vehicle stunts with double-Grappler *One of the more entertaining uses for an Aeroliner 474 is to go to Panau International Airport, take the Titus ZJ on the display in front of the main terminal, drive onto the tarmac and attach your vehicle to one of the planes going out onto the runway. If you get back in the car and drive quickly to keep up with the jet you should be able to remain attached to the jet, without falling off unless you exit your car or break the link. Another vehicle to use is the MV V880 in the hangar with the Aeroliner 474 and the Chippewa attack chopper, but using this vehicle to complete this stunt will lead to your untimely demise as the MV will weigh down the jet more, effecting its flight and swing the jeep up. If your vehicle collides with the jet both vehicles will explode. This is also the easiest way to rack up miles driven and stunt driver points. *You can try to use the Aeroliner 474 as a flying helicopter carrier by landing a helicopter like the Rowlinson K22 or Mullen Skeeter Hawk on the top of a parked Aeroliner and attach them to each other with the grappling hook. There is a very big chance that the Aeroliner 474 will explode and kill you, so fly carefully. Locations Though some people say this is a common plane, it's not. It is only available in one airport and seen only flying around the airport's area. *Only found at Panau International Airport. Videos thumb|400px|left thumb|400px|left Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content